Discussioni utente:Dodo3000
Benvenuto nuovo utente, ti do il benvenuto nella wiki, è un piacere averti qui, io sono Ulquiorra adlani, admin e burocrate della wiki, per qualsiasi domanda sei libero di rivolgerti a me o altri admin, buon inizio! P.S. Sono l'utente che ti aveva invitato nella Mario Wiki :P felice di fare la tua conoscenza :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 21:37, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) BENVENUTO! Spero ti divertirai a modificare! Benvenuto nuovo utente, ti do il benvenuto nella wiki, è un piacere averti qui, io sono Ulquiorra adlani, admin e burocrate della wiki, per qualsiasi domanda sei libero di rivolgerti a me o altri admin, buon inizio! P.S. Sono l'utente che ti aveva invitato nella Mario Wiki :P felice di fare la tua conoscenza :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 21:37, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) FERMATI!!! Non mettere quella categoria!!! MCL5114, capo e unico membro della TOTAL INDIFFERENT! Group e della TOTAL & TOTAL all logo (discussioni) 15:30, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Dodo3000, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro con le medaglie. Siamo più o meno alla pari, quindi considerati il mio rivale! :) -Light Matter Light Matter (discussioni) 11:04, feb 23, Dodo, ti devo togliere da mod. chat, ce ne sono troppi, ma se ti impegni potresti ritornarlo... Scusa :( Quando posso ti faccio la firma :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ) . 17:15, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Dodo, se vuoi una firma te la faccio in 5 minuti, basta che mi dici come la vuoi. Oppure vuoi che ti faccia una sorpresa? Comunque te la sto preparando. MCL5114 ti augura buon anno verde! 09:46, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Puoi venire in chat? ULQ Ta daaaaaaaaaaa: http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente%3ADodo3000/Firma so che non è un granche, se vuoi qualcos altro chiedi! Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ). 19:51, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) DODO DEVI CREDERMI, QUELLO IN CHAT NON È MCL, IO SONO MCL, QUELLO IN CHAT È UN IMPOSTORE!!! E MI HA CAMBIATO LA PASSWORD!!! AIUTAMI! Come ti aiuto?Dodo3000 ! Ciao dodo! Ehm, la tua pagina utente è piena di immagini sottoforma di galleria... Perché non fai uno slideshow come nella mia pagina utente? MCL5114 ti augura buon anno verde! 14:02, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Complimenti! Dodo ho visto che sei molto migliorato rispetto a quando eri su Mario Wiki. Che ne dici di cambiare la tua immagine profilo?- Shadow Mr.L 15:56, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Certamente. --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 19:48, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Ti lascio questo link della mia Wiki, scusa se te lo lascio nella tua pagina di discussione non sapevo come farlo in chat, questo e il link w:c:it.nobilum di A Nobilium wiki. Michele Fanon Ok, ma lo hai detto tu che al prossimo imbroglio ban infinito... LightMatter 18:14, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dodo3000 Guarda che ti ho già sbloccato LightMatter 18:19, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dodo3000 Grazie di avermi avvertito. Ero l'unico idiota ad andare sulla vecchia wiki? Spero che la vecchia wiki non venga chiusa, non so perchè, c'è in realta lo so. =') 62.98.187.120 19:07, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ho sbagliato =D SuperWiiTeam (discussioni) 19:08, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ti ci ho appena messo. Sonic98 17:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho sbloccato, pero se non vuoi rischiare, ti prego di fare modifiche serie, e non di aggiungere un punto o una virgola... Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 16:46, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Ti conviene iniziare a fare modifiche serie, sei a rischio di ban, e stavolta non porto sbloccarti. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 11:46, apr 9, 2013 (UTC) Se non te ne sei accorto hai copiato la pagina utente di Fedefede01 °_° MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 18:19, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Un consiglio, cerca di modificare il meno possibile la tua pagina utente, il limite è di 3 modifiche al giorno in quella pagina. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 21:19, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Evita di copiare le firme degli altri grazie, e poi quella decrepita che ho su Wikia creata giusto per farne una??? :/ SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 19:38, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Non ci credo °_° hai copiato anche la MIA pagina di discussione! MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:10, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) .-. È troppo simile alla mia pagina utente un paragrafo della tua (chi preferisco di Mario, ovvero Skelobowser, e la cosa del ban), è meglio che la togli o la cambi... MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:49, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) E poi la tua ultima firma è un misto tra una firma ed una galleria °_° meglio che togli la galleria... sai come si fa a mettere quelle immagini normalmente e non tramite galleria, vero? MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:51, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) Non posso dodo, tra qualche minuto ceno Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 17:02, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) ECCOLLAAAAAAAA ciao dodddoooo!!!!XD Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 18:18, apr 15, 2013 (UTC) ehi dodo, se vuoi un aiuto con le firme che crei, chiedi a me, lo dico perchè ho visto che non rimpicciolisci alcune immagini Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 17:46, apr 16, 2013 (UTC) Ne parlerò con ulq allora su chi chiederlo. Comunque togli dalla tua firma Bowser e Bowser Oscuro: quelle immagini ce le ha già ulq nella sua firma. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:12, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Ehi dodo, guarda qua Utente:Dodo3000/Firma! Che te ne pare? Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:07, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Non c'è di che! Lo creata perche ho visto che negli ultimi tempi cambiavi spesso firma, e mi sono ricordato che nella wiki old dicevi di adorare Giustignardo :D Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 16:31, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Perché sei scappato dalla Luigi's Mansion Wiki? :( MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 20:05, apr 19, 2013 (UTC) Grazie degli auguri Dodo! Ci vediamo alle 21 o a un altro orario? Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 17:47, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ma Perchè??? Ma Perchè dodo hai lasciato la chat???WikiReparad. Sono tornato nella LMW, facci un salto se vuoi ;) MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 16:58, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) Ehi Dodo! Domani c'è la chat del sabato sera? Se c'è perchè non ci incontriamo in chat per decidere un "Copione" in modo da evitare la discussione di Sabato scorso! Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 16:59, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok Alle 17:00! Ci avevo pensato anch'io ma non ti ho risposto perchè non ho avuto tempo :D Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:56, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Dodo, puoi guardare qui Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Progetto Galassie Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 16:34, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) Stasera alle 21:30 c'è la Chat del Sabato sera nella Luigi's Mansion Wiki Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 18:13, mag 4, 2013 (UTC) Dodo molto probabilmente domani non potrò venire alla Chat del Sabato Sera ;-( o almeno arriverò tardi, perciò la affido a te la serata! Ricordati che si svolge nella Mario&Luigi Wiki. E non ti preoccupare, gli inviti li distribuirò io domani mattina ;-( Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:25, mag 10, 2013 (UTC) Stasera alle 21:30 c'è la Chat del Sabato Sera nella Mario&Luigi Wiki! Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:08, mag 11, 2013 (UTC) OK ho cambiato orario in tutti gli inviti che avevo già mandato dato che nemmeno io poerò essere sulla wiki alle 21:30 Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 14:18, mag 11, 2013 (UTC) vieni in chat, devo chiederti una cosa.... Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 15:02, mag 22, 2013 (UTC) Dodo appena serà possibile incontriamoci in chat! Devo discutere con te riguardo la Chat del Sabato sera di questo sabato! Shadow Mr.L Fammi subito rapporto! 13:25, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera alle 21:30 ci sarà la Chat del Sabato Sera nella http://it.secret.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Wiki Secret Wiki -- Shadow Mr.L Fammi subito rapporto! 13:26, giu 8, 2013 (UTC) ti piace? Hidan98 09:13, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) La ''Chat del Sabato Sera'' questo Sabato si svolge nella Super Mario Fanon Wiki '''Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 16:09, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) La Chat del Sabato Sera è annullata! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 20:09, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) è stata annullata perchè c'eravamo solo io, sonic e Ulq, e quest ultimo non riusciva a connettersi bene ;( Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 11:43, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) CHATTT SUBITOO Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 17:26, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera c'è la Chat del Sab... ehm volevo dire la Chat della Domenica Sera nella Kirby wiki ita Wiki! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 16:33, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) Guarda questo blog! Creazione pagine! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 21:26, giu 26, 2013 (UTC) Codice Amico Ecco fatto, ti ho registrato. GioGiovi3 (L'utente dai mille Avatar!) 08:05, giu 29, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera Chat della Domenica Sera nella SMIW, già proprio qui! E dai anche un occhiata a questo blog Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Concorsi Avatar! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 15:48, giu 30, 2013 (UTC) Dodo, è la seconda volta che inviti gli utenti su altre chat! Si può fare solo con le wiki affiliate! La prossima volta che lo farai, verrai bannato dalla chat per un giorno! Stasera Chat della Domenica sera sulla Secret LDSJ Wiki! LightMatter (I miei blog!) Sta sera Speciale Chat del Venrdì Sera nella LMW per maggiori informazioni e per il link della wiki guarda qui. La chat inizia alle 21:30 e finisce alle 0:00! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 12:16, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) vieni in chat Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 14:02, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera Chat della Domenica Sera nella Ulq Wiki P.S. Leggi qui... Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Assenza dalle Chat Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 14:56, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Certo. basta che non sia troppo simile. (Ti riferisci a quello di DK giusto?) evitate di mantenere due template sullo stesso argomento... Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 15:19, ago 15, 2013 (UTC) Entra in chat che è meglio ;) '''Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 19:04, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow Dodo! Ora la tua pagina utente ricorda molto la mia! O.O Ma fai pure, non mi dispiace ;) Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 06:46, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Dodo puoi perfettamente occuparti delle pagine di PM2. Più tardi ti metterò anche il template occupazione. Per quanto riguarda la pagina utente... GRAZIE! Dodo ho anche dato una risistemata al template e ho aggiunto la mia Userbox, quella con scritto "Questo utente è un alleato della Saetta Oscura." Se non ti va di tenerlo puoi toglierlo. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 20:40, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) L'ho protetto dagli utenti non registrati in modo che tu possa modificarlo, penso che me lo metterò nella pagina utente. PS ti piace la mia nuova firma? Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 10:38, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Mo te ne faccio una bellissima ;) Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 14:25, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Ecco a te Utente:Dodo3000/Firma scusa se te la do così tardi ma dopo averla fatta ho dovuto spegnere il computer. Ti do un consiglio, se usi la firma-template e' meglio se vai a capo e firmi in modo da non dividerla in due. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 19:32, ago 18, 2013 (UTC)